


And ACTION!

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF, Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N dreht mit ihrem Schwarm Tom Hiddleston eine Sex Szene für Kong. Doch plötzlich ist es nicht nur noch eine Szene...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	And ACTION!

Y/N war nervös wegen des heutigen Filmdrehs, obwohl sie bereits seit drei Wochen Kong drehten. Doch heute war es anders. Heute mussten Y/N eine Sex Szene drehen, doch nicht mit irgendjemanden, sondern mit Tom Hiddleston persönlich. »Also nervös wegen heute?« Y/N zuckte zusammen und sah über ihre Schulter zu Tom.  
»N-Nein.. Ich…Ich bin nicht nervös.« Y/N strampelte nervös ohne ein klares Wort herausbringen zu können. Tom streichelte sanft und beruhigend ihre Oberarme. Obwohl er versuchte sie zu beruhigen tat er das genau Gegenteil. Tom machte sie nervös und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansah würde ihr Höschen feucht.  
»Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein, wir sind alle Profis.« Y/N nickte, bevor beide in ihre Kabinen gebracht wurden, um sich auszuziehen. Wenige Minuten später, als Y/N wieder heraustrat, sah sie Tom auf der Bettkante sitzen, ebenfalls in einem Bademantel. Y/N setzte sich neben Tom, als der Regisseur die Szene erklärte.  
»Also es ist deine letzte Nacht in Saigon, bevor James nach Skull Island aufbrechen muss und ihr wollt noch ein letztes Mal miteinander schlafen. Versucht es echt aussehen zu lassen und leidenschaftlich« Tom und Y/N stimmten schweigend zu. Ein Assistent kam zu den beiden und nahm ihn ihre Bademäntel ab. Y/N legte sich unter die Bettdecke und wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser, obwohl ihr klar war, dass Tom und sie nicht in Wirklichkeit miteinander Sex haben würden. Die andere Seite der Decke hob sich und Y/N spürte wie Tom sich neben sie legte. »Und Action!« Der Regisseur rief laut. Tom zog Y/N zu sich und begann sie zu küssen.  
»James.« Stöhnte Y/N in den Kuss und hielt ihn an seiner Schulter fest. Tom rollte sich auf Y/N und drückte seinen Körper an ihren. Y/N versuchte ihre Augen nicht schockiert aufzureißen, als sie Toms harten Schwanz an sich spürte. Obwohl sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, schaffte ihr Körper es nicht und ihr Höschen wurde feucht. Tom küsste ihren Hals und rieb sein Körper an Y/N.  
»Ich spüre dein Verlangen, du willst mich.« Zuerst dachte Y/N, das Tom einfach nur die Szene spielte, doch er hatte zu leise für die Kamera gesprochen. Toms Hände verschwanden unter der Decke. Einer seiner Hände zog ihr Höschen beiseite und Tom drückte einen Finger in ihre Muschi. »Du bist feucht.« Tom zog seinen Finger aus ihrer Muschi und leckte ihn ab. Er nahm ihre Handgelenke in eine seiner Hände über ihren Kopf. Tom zog seinen Schwanz aus seiner Boxershorts und zog ihr Höschen aus dem Weg. Tom sah in Y/N’s Augen und suchte nach einem Protest, doch ihre Augen strahlten reines Verlangen nach ihm aus. Er drückte seinen steinharten Schwanz in einem schnellen Stoß in Y/N’s Muschi hinein.  
»Oh… mein…Gott...« Y/N Stöhnte laut zwischen den harten Stößen von Tom. Er wickelte ihre Beine mit seiner freien Hand um seine Hüften. Tom küsste ihren Hals, hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Beide vergaßen, dass sie gerade eine Szene drehten. Tom setzte sich auf seine Knie und stieß in einem anderen Winkel in Y/N’s Muschi. Er traf ihren G-Punkt, er traf weitere Male mit seinem Schwanz ihren G-Punkt und rieb ihren Kitzler. Y/N versteift sich, als sie der Orgasmus traf.  
»Und Schnitt! Ich möchte gerne noch den Blickwinkel der Kamera verändern, bleibt genau so.« Y/N und Tom sahen sich an. Tom bewegte seinen harten Schwanz leicht in ihrer Muschi und ließ sie wissen, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. »Und Kamera ab!« Tom begann sofort weiter in Y/N zu stoßen. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los und drehte sie, dass er gegen das Kopfende saß und Y/N auf ihm. Tom hielt sie an ihrer Taille, während sie auf seinem Schwanz hüpfte. Er stieß hart in ihre Muschi und ließ sie nach vorne in seine Brust fallen. Tom legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und küsste ihren Hals.  
»Gott du bist so schön, Y/N.« Tom Stöhnte leise in ihr Ohr. Er rieb ihren Kitzler und Y/N’s Muschi wurde enger um seinen Schwanz. »Komm mit mir.« Tom stieß in ihre Muschi und füllte sie mit seinem Sperma. Y/N versteift sich und kam gemeinsam mit Tom. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, als sie von ihrem Höhepunkt herunter kamen.   
»Und Schnitt! Das war fantastisch!« Der Regisseur rief und beendete die Dreharbeiten für den Tag. Tom zog seinen Schwanz aus Y/N’s Muschi heraus und zog ihr Höschen zurück. Er steckte seinen Schwanz in seine Boxershorts zurück. Beide nahmen die Bademäntel, die ihn der Assistent gab und zogen sie an. Y/N ging schnell, bevor Tom eine Chance hatte, in ihre Kabine. Sie lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür und konnte nicht fassen, was sie und Tom getan haben. Als es an ihrer Tür klopfte, stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und öffnete sie. Tom trat ohne ein Wort zu sagen in den Raum und drückte Y/N gegen die Tür.  
»Wenn du dachtest, dass das eine einmalige Sache war, dann tut es mir wirklich leid, denn ich habe wirklich nicht den Plan dich einfach so gehen zu lassen.« Er küsste sie und hob sie hoch. Ihre Beine wickelte sich um Toms Hüften, als er sie gegen die Tür drückte. Tom zog ihren Bademantel auf und riss ihr Höschen, das mit dem Sperma von ihm bedeckt war, von ihrer Muschi. Y/N öffnete ebenfalls sein Bademantel und Tom zog seinen granitharten Schwanz aus seiner Boxershorts. »Du weißt nicht wie lange ich dich schon wollte.« Er rieb seinen Schwanz über ihre feuchte Muschi.   
»Bitte, Tom, fick mich.« Y/N bettelte. Tom stieß in einem schnellen Stoß in sie hinein. Er stütze sich mit einer Hand an der Seite ihres Kopfes ab. Y/N hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, als er in sie stieß. Tom rieb ihren Kitzler, während er ohne Pause in ihre Muschi stieß. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ beide pausieren.  
»Y/N?« Der Assistent fragte.  
»Sie ist beschäftigt.« Tom erklärte, bevor er seinen Schwanz mit einem harten Stoß in ihre Muschi schlug, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und rieb ihren Kitzler. Y/N zog sich um Toms Schwanz zusammen. Nach einigen weiteren Stößen kam sie um ihn. Tom Stöhnte laut auf und füllte Y/N mit seinem Sperma. »Wir sollten duschen gehen.« Tom lächelte Y/N an. Sie nickte zustimmend und erwiderte sein Lächeln. »Und Dan gehen wir essen.«  
»Ich bin am Verhungern.« Tom sah sie wissend an und sein Schwanz begann wieder hart zu werden. Er ging, ohne seinen Schwanz aus ihrer Muschi zu ziehen, zu dem Badezimmer und in die Duschkabine. Beiden war klar, dass sie noch einiges vor sich hatten.


End file.
